Shawna's Birthday Knight
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: In 1986 Shinichi attended Shawna's birthday and showed everyone why he is Shawna's knight in shining armor. Part of the KAMEN RIDER SHOWA timeline.


**A/N: In KAMENR DIER X GREEN LANTERN, I mentioned that Shinichi had attended Shawna's birthday once before. Therefore, I decided to write this oneshot with the help of Iron-Mantis. We just added some details to this to make it better and fuller. Pls, just enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWNA'S BIRTHDAY KNIGHT<strong>

Shinichi was in the ballroom with the other guests who were also invited to Shawna's birthday. The guests were all nobles of high rank and wealth while he was just a guy from a village in Japan who was lucky enough to befriend Princess Shawna and receive an invitation. He was dressed in a tuxedo since this was a formal gathering and in his hand was Shawna's present.

Shawna and her father hadn't arrived so Shinichi felt a little lost in this kind of environment. He wished that he'd brought along company but it was too late to regret it now.

Someone bumped into Shinichi and caused him to drop his gift. "Watch where you're going," the man said snobbishly and in a way that made Shinichi's blood boil.

"Shouldn't it be you?" Shinichi retorted and the man stopped in mid-step and spun around to glare at Shinichi. He was blonde, good looking, and dressed in a white tuxedo. However, all Shinichi could see was someone conceited.

"What was that?" he demanded crossly. He'd never been spoken to in such a manner.

"You heard me, or did I stutter?" Shinichi retorted, unimpressed. The man scrutinized Shinichi. "What?"

"I've never seen you before. How did you rate an invitation to this event?" he asked.

"Let's just say the princess and I are very well acquainted," said Shinichi. "And you are…?"

"Lord Stephan Sutherland," the man introduced himself pompously. He then snatched Shinichi's present out of his hands.

"Hey, give it back!" Shinichi snapped.

"It's rather small," said Sutherland and he shook it before he started to tear the wrapping away. Shinichi reached for it and tore it out of Sutherland's hands but the blond got a good look at it.

"A toy!" snorted Sutherland, loud enough for others to hear. "You brought a toy as a gift for Princess Shawna? You must be a poor commoner then. Someone that she pitied and decided to invite out of charity." He let out a laugh that made Shinichi scowl. "How about you do yourself a favor, commoner, and leave? You don't belong here."

Shinichi was about to give this guy a piece of his mind when there was an announcement. Princess Shawna and her father King Edward had finally arrived. Shinichi then watched as one by one the guests presented their gifts to Shawna as their names were called and the gifts were rather extravagant to say the least. Among them was a life-size statue of her made of gold, an antique vase, and rare and priceless fish in an aquarium. Shinichi looked down at his present.

When Lord Stephan Sutherland's name came up the man presented Shawna with a beautiful white gown that was encrusted in diamonds. He even went so far as to kiss Shawna's hand, an action that made Shinichi's left eyebrow twitch in agitation. When his name was called he decided to do something spontaneous. "Time to make my entrance!"

While Sutherland was busy chatting up Shawna, acting like the douche he was, Shinichi ran up the stairs and jumped onto the handrail before doing a death-defying leap towards the chandelier. The guests all gasped but Shawna just smiled as she watched the spectacle unfold with King Edward smirking. Shinichi's hand caught the chandelier and he swung himself forward to where Shawna stood. He then did several flips through the air and landed on his feet upon the stage. He turned and gave the guests a bow. They were stunned in silence first but then there was the sound of clapping which spread into full out applause. Even Shawna was applauding which made Lord Sutherland scowl in envy.

"Hmph, monkey tricks," he scoffed but was ignored as Shinichi went up to Shawna and smiled.

Shinichi handed the box to her, "Happy Birthday, Shawna-chan."

"Mr. Samurai…" Shawna gasped as she accepted.

The snob snickered, "Do you really think a tiny gift like that will-" He was then shocked to silence and taken aback as he saw the radiant smile on Shawna's face. Even the guests were surprised that she was smiling after receiving a doll of all things. "No way…how can this be…? I gave her a diamond encrusted dress yet she smiles at…at…a DOLL!"

"Hey, it's not a doll, buddy," Shinichi shot back. "It's a one-of-a-kind, custom model, Kamen Rider Showa action figure."

"Kamen…Rider…?" the snobbish blonde repeated dumbly.

Shawna gazed at the box happily. The action figure was displayed fully within its confines due to the clear plastic window on the front of the box. She then hugged Shinichi tight. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Samurai!" The guests murmured and Sutherland looked like he was going to have a shock-induced heart attack.

Shinichi sighed, _'When will she ever call me by my name…?_'

"Ah, Shinichi," King Edward said as he walked forward with a smile to his face, "That was a splendid entrance."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Shinichi said as he shook the king's hand, shocking the guests further since they had no idea who he was and how he could've deserved such an honor. They just murmured about his entrance, his gift and what kind of relationship he had with Princess Shawna and King Edward.

"Who…who are you!-?" demanded Sutherland, pointing at Shinichi. "How are you so close to the royal family!-? Tell me your name!"

"His name is Shinichi Banabara," said King Edward, "And he is…"

"Princess Shawna's best friend," Shinichi finished, giving King Edward a meaningful look and silently warning him to not mention the word 'fiancé'.

"Yes," King Edward confirmed. "He is Princess Shawna's best friend." Shawna continued to admire the gift, smiling brightly.

Suddenly, several men armed with guns burst into the ballroom with the leader shooting at the ceiling to get everyone's attention before he shouted, "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" His men quickly surrounded the room. Most of the guests fearfully obeyed as they knelt to the ground. Nobody was aware of Shinichi discretely slipping out of the room to 'change'.

"Hey Boss, can I please kill this guy?" one of the grunts asked, pointing to Sutherland. "This guy is being a real dick for a hostage. He just won't shut up."

"I am not 'some guy'! I am the great Lord Stephan Sutherland, and I demand to be paid the proper respect by you idiots!" Sutherland snapped. He was trying to look brave but he was actually looking rather foolish as he didn't seem to understand the danger he was in.

"Sorry Tony, but we need these rich bastards alive and in one piece," said HT (the leader). He then addressed Sutherland, "And listen, Stupidland-"

"It's Sutherland!" Sutherland then fell silent as a gun was pointed to his forehead.

"Really? Because you look like a 'Stupidland' to me. Anyway, Stripperling, shut up. This isn't some stupid tea party where you and your snob friend can do whatever you want. You're all hostages so shut it before I put a bullet through your head!"

However, Sutherland snapped angrily at HT, "How dare you talk to me like that!-? I am nobility! And secondly I just told you its Sutherland, not Stripperling you dumb bastard! Why I have half a mind to-"

HT narrowed his eyes angrily and clenched his fist around his gun tightly as he continued to listen to Sutherland's angry tirade before screaming, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" He then slammed his gun down on Sutherland's head, knocking him out cold. He then said to Sutherland, despite the fact the blonde was out cold, "Now stay quiet. I need you and all these rich idiots to be in one piece for this plan to work!"

_'But didn't you just knock him out just a few seconds ago?_' both the grunts and the hostages thought to themselves.

"Now Louis," HT said to one of his men, ignoring the unconscious Sutherland, "Make a call to the UN. It's time we make our demands."

Louis nodded as he was about to do that when someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him backwards and into the shadows.

"Is the equipment set up to make our demands, Louis?" HT asked. Hearing no answer he asked, "Louis?

"Ah Boss! Look up there!" one of the grunts shouted pointing up. HT looked up to see Louis beaten up, tied up and left hanging upside down from the ceiling.

HT shouted, "What the Hell!-? How did that happen!-?"

"That would be me," a voice boomed which caused everyone to look to the right. Shawna broke into a smile as she knew who it was and King Edward knew as well. Standing upside down from the corner of the ceiling was Kamen Rider Showa in Kage Form.

"Who the hell are you and how dare you beat up Louis!-?" HT snapped.

"The name's Kamen Rider Showa. Sorry about leaving your friend hanging here but when I see a bunch of bastards taking hostages while also ruining a beautiful princess' birthday party I get a bit ticked off," Showa shrugged.

HT growled angrily as he screamed "KILL HIM!" Most of the grunts raised their rifles but before they could pull their triggers Showa threw several kunai faster than the eye could see. The men were disarmed quickly when the kunai pierced their hands and that was when the Rider took the chance to act and leapt off his perch.

"Shadow Clones!" Showa called and everyone's eyes widened as they saw Showa duplicated himself. When Showa and his duplicates landed, they all rushed towards the terrorists and knocked them out in a flash.

HT panicked and quickly grabbed a random hostage before pointing his gun to their temple. He threatened, "Stop or I'll shoot!" Unfortunately for him, that hostage was Shawna.

Showa glare at the man before warping out of HT's sight. HT looked around frantically, wondering where Showa went before screaming as Showa appeared behind him, grabbing onto his gun-holding arm with enough force that one could hear bones cracking. He was forced to release both Shawna and the gun. Once the princess was freed, Showa hauled HT off his feet and threw him into a wall, but he wasn't done yet.

"Shadow Ball," Showa called as a black ball of energy appeared in his hand. He then hurled it towards HT and the terrorist leader was hit so hard that he was smashed into the wall and was embedded deep inside. He was knocked out as soon as the ball had hit. Showa spoke coldly, "You're lucky today's Shawna-chan's birthday, dirtbag, or I would've just killed you and your men." He then addressed Shawna, "Hime-sama, are you alright?"

Shawna blushed as she nodded, "Yes, thank you good sir. You have my gratitude."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way," Showa said before he teleported out of there. As soon as he was gone the guards were finally able to break into the ballroom. The door had been barricaded by the terrorist's earlier when they had broken in to prevent any interference. However, they had not counted on a Kamen Rider showing up.

The terrorists were taken away to be locked up while Sutherland was taken to a hospital. The guests, overwhelmed by the entire ordeal, decided to take their leave. That was just too much excitement for them for one day.

Shawna sighed to herself as she sat down on a chair. _'Well… that was definitely one of my more intense birthdays I ever spent_. _At least an ugly alligator woman didn't show up and ruin the place,_' Shawna thought. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Shinichi. She smiled, "Mr. Samurai."

"Hello Shawna-chan," Shinichi smiled as he helped her up. "Sorry that I didn't react sooner when those guys showed up."

"Not at all. It was thanks to you that everyone is safe and those horrible men are behind bars," Shawna smiled. Both blinked as they heard a violin being played both looked to see a violinist playing his instrument.

"Hey, don't look at me. His Majesty the King told me to do this when he saw you two together," the violinist said as he continues playing.

Both Rider and Princess blushed. The King of Genovia apparently had not given up on playing matchmaker. Shinichi shrugged and said, "Well, since there's music…" He offered his hand to Shawna, "Hime-sama, would you care to dance?"

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Samurai," Shawna said, her blush deepening as the two began to dance. King Edward watched with a smile as his daughter danced with the man of her dreams (and his future son-in-law).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now what do you guys think? Just some fluff I decided to write for the sake of it. Again, I'd like to thank Iron-Mantis for his help with this. It was really appreciated. Anyway, Shawna's one of my favorite characters and while her role is small whenever she appears it always means she and Shinichi have a chance to spend time together. He cares about her, loves her even.**


End file.
